A Selection Of Oneshots
by Hina Kariachi Hakubi
Summary: Yaoi. BeelzemonMewtwo fluff. Dont like, dont read.
1. Story 1

_I'm sorry if you don't like this, but I've loved this pairing for about a year now. All flaming will be e-mailed to a friend of mine and Ill let her handle it. And may I tell you now, you were warned._

_Disclaimer: Does it LOOK like I own digimon or pokemon? Didn't think so._

"You are the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen."

Mewtwo looked up from his book to gaze at his lover in the doorway. A sight that would make straight men drool greeted him. The clone tried furiously to keep calm as a bead of sweat ran down his boyfriend's bare chest.

'Says the demon in naught but his pants.' Damn the weight room downstairs. Damn it and the perfect body it gave his darling Beelzemon, who pouted and walked to the couch with a purposeful stride. He knelt by the feline's side, gently stroking his cheek.

"You don't like me in these?" Couldn't help but smile at that. It was easy enough to tell that the teen digimon wanted to play, the problem was the game. Mewtwo mentally sighed; the bastard couldn't just go straight to the sex, god forbid he didn't play around first. Didn't matter, hed win this time.

'No, as a matter of fact, I don't.' He responded, turning away from his love. Glancing back he noticed the smirk that had found it's way to Beelzemons face. His confidence, and endurance, crumbled around the edges as the demon lifted himself onto the couch, putting his head on the amethyst eyed creature's chest.

"What would you prefer then?" A sigh escaped Mewtwos lips as the demon ran his broad tongue over his chest, but his mind and body almost went into a frenzy as the larger male reached down and rubbed the space between his legs. He calmed himself down and focused, he wasn't losing this round. Focusing all his thoughts to one image he was able to psychically lift the half-naked man off him. The clone smirked, ignoring the slight pout on Bee's face, and sat up, forcing his tongue into his darling's mouth. After lowering his love to the couch, he started to grind his leg into the demon's groin. Beelzemon moaned as he wrapped his leg around Mewtwos, pressing his meat against it. In naught but a minute the pokemon began to smirk.

'Love?' He broke the kiss, eliciting a whimper from the Demon Lord, who looked up at him with those brilliant green eyes. 'You lose.' With this the two disappeared.

Two hours later

Had to give that bastard demon one thing, he could last almost forever. Mewtwo ran his fingers through the silky locks of his sleeping lover, smiling. Those had been some of the best runs they'd had in the past year, or maybe it just felt like that to him. He gave Bee a light kiss between the eyes before curling up under the covers himself. One thought went through his head before sleep over came him.

'Gorgeous.'


	2. Story 2

The night was so beautiful; it was hard for me to believe that anyone could sleep through it. I breathed deeply as the familiar scents wafted to my delicate nose. This place had so many memories, almost none of them pleasant. This was where I met Giovanni, that vile creature, and where I had lured the humans, planning to remove them from existence. My worst moments, all preserved on this island. The screams of my creators echoed with the waves, crashing on the shore. The storm that had almost destroyed the Earth still hung in the wind. As Id walked the shoreline just that morning, I could've sworn Id smelt the monster's cologne.

But, of course, there was also the proof of how far Id come in so short a time. There were the few clones and their young that played in the water. The actual landscape that now existed. Actually, there was next to no sign of the horrors that had played out here just two years prior. I couldn't help but smile at the thought. Everything had changed in those few years, from me to the world around me. I had gone from a fighting machine to a pacifist, then to a wanderer, and now here I was, right where I had started, a whole different creature.

"Honey-Babe?" A silken voice awoke me from my thoughts as strong arms wrapped around my thin waist. Leaning into the light embrace I turned to face my lover, staring into his smirking emerald eyes. The whole reason I was back here, hed threatened to leave me if he didnt get to sleep in a real bed soon. He wouldn't have done so, but it's best not to test him. Anyway, Id wanted to come back and face this isle, my old 'home'. Plus, who could resist those amazing eyes? Suddenly, he pulled me into a rough kiss that we still haven't broken. Who needs air anyway?

I am Mewtwo. I was the biggest threat to the human species, and Im starting a whole new life with Beelzemon.


	3. Story 3

Okay, next in my short line of Beelzemon/Mewtwo fanfics. I apologize to anyone I've annoyed with taking so long to update, but as anyone who knows me will tell you, my OTP is currently playing second/third/fourth fiddle. While I assure you it is still my #1, other couplings have drawn my attention away. Fear not! Fics are still being written, if at a snail's pace! As it is, take this work to tide you over until I can get out something even more spectacular. Heck, *wink* I may just go back and edit the other two chapters. Or write how these two actually managed to meet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzemon, Mewtwo, or space. I do, on the other hand, own the computer I wrote this on.

* * *

"I hate stars." Dark purple eyes darted down to look at the demon sitting next to him. They'd been there for hours and Beelzemon had been silent the whole time.

'You hate stars?' The blonde tilted his head slightly to the side, blinking at the night sky.

"Well, not really," Yellow-green eyes connected to his, "I just don't like watching them." This caused the shorter of the two to raise an eyebrow. He didn't like watching the stars, so much so as to say he hated them, and he chose now, after the hundreds of times they had done just that, to say so. It didn't make sense. All right, it made sense, his demon-mate was like that, but it didn't change the fact that this was something new. He'd never thought that he'd had any problem with it. He'd always been so content to just do so.

'Why?' A simple question, simple enough that it wouldn't be talked out of. With another shrug their eyes disconnected and moved toward the sky again.

"There's too many of them." Too many of them. Yes, it seemed like an answer he'd give. It was well known that he didn't like feeling small or outnumbered. Looking into space did that to some people. "Plus," There was more?, "They're just odd. What the hell are they doing there? Why do only certain worlds have them? And if they're just big balls of fire, what keeps them from going out? Is there like, some giant stove in the middle of each of them that some, creature left on when it went on vacation?" Two blinks. He'd have to check and see if he'd had anything to drink earlier.

'You know, you weren't this much of a questioner when we met.' There was that smirk he loved so much; perfectly cutting into that battle-scarred face.

"You hadn't dug your little claws into me then, Honey-babe."

'True.'

"Really, to be honest I didn't even notice those stupid things until I came here and found you."

'Hm?'

"They just weren't worth looking at until you started dragging me up here." Giving a half-hearted glare he sat beside Beelzemon, their long tails intertwining thoughtlessly.

'I'll remind you that never have I dragged you anywhere.'

"Well you might as well have. My point is, I never really noticed them at all until I noticed you noticing them." The pokemon found himself being wrapped in his lover's arms, head on the digimon's shoulder.

'Then it's my fault you hate stargazing?' A playful question. Beelzemon's breath slightly ruffled his pale lavender fur.

"Yep." With a slight smirk a chaste kiss was planted on the other's neck.

'To be honest, I don't look at the stars.'

"No?" Now it was his lean mega's turn to raise an eyebrow.

'I watch the moon.' The expression of curiosity soon turned to one of disbelief.

"How can you do that? It's boring!" Moving in a little closer to his mate's warmth he gave a slight chuckle.

'At least there's only one.'

* * *

My brain says it isn't done, but the men say that's it, so I'm going with what the characters tell me.


End file.
